


Of Wild Beasts and Mild-Mannered Mammals

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Fierce Creatures (1997)
Genre: Cute, Ficlet, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing Someone to Shut Them Up, Love Confessions, M/M, Vince stays behind to help run the zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: Vince realises he's over Willa when another employee at Marwood Zoo catches his eye, and this results in him deciding to stay behind and help run the zoo. Bugsy demands to know why and, with his incessant questioning, barely allows Vince to speak. How will Vince ever be able to shut Bugsy up long enough to tell him that the reason for his staying is him?
Relationships: Vince McCain/Adrian 'Bugsy' Malone
Kudos: 1





	Of Wild Beasts and Mild-Mannered Mammals

"You've decided to stay and help the zoo, in spite of everything? Why? Why have you done that? What about Willa? What will she say? Hmm? What will she _do_?"

Bugsy never stopped; he was incessant with his questions, and barely a breath was drawn between them - he was liked a damned machine gun, firing projectile sentences one after the next. How could Vince ever even _begin_ in explaining to him that he had other reasons for deciding not to leave? How could he tell Bugsy that someone else at Marwood Zoo had caught his eye, when he couldn't even get a bloody word in edgeways?

"Do you even come up for air?" Vince barked at the spider handler, pulling his little wheelie-cases behind him as he headed towards the staff quarters.

"But what do you want with us? That's all I want to know. We own the zoo now. It's ours. We're nothing to do with the Octopus Corporation anymore. Speaking of which, you have an awfully big job to do now, don't you? Did you know, by the way, that the octopus has three hearts and blue blood - they can squeeze into the most minute of spaces, due to a lack of bones and--"

Vince had finally discovered how to shut Bugsy up; he dropped the luggage to the pavement with a clatter as he moved in for a hungry, rather _fierce_ kiss. He broke away from the older man's lips with a satisfyingly loud smack, the sound drawing attention to the sudden silence which had befallen the scene, the animals and birds in their cages the only thing to make noise in the vicinity - for all of five seconds; Vince simply had to gloat, " _What?_ Don't you have anything to say?" Malone shook his head and swallowed, and McCain laughed, " _My God_."

It could never last. An outburst was due from Bugsy, "Am I the--? The reason--?" 

"--Yes. Yes, you are. I must need my head testing," admitted Vince. He'd only gone and fallen for Bugsy. Their eyes had met over Terry the tarantula, who had been sitting in his plastic case on the desk at the time, watching on as the executive had helplessly swooned over the handsome zookeeper.

"But why didn't you? And were you ever going to? And, still, why are you?--"

" _Because_ ," Vince sneered.

"What about Octopus?" came the query.

"I can run Octopus from here," said McCain, with a broad smile.

"About octopuses. Did you know that they are one of the few creatures actually able to use tools - other than humans? So very clever. And they can open bottles too. Amazing behaviour."

"Yes," there was a weary reply.

"And they are masters of camouflage. They can change the colour of their bodies in just three tenths of a second," Bugsy went on.

"Uhuh."

"Did you know that octopuses cease to exist after reproduction? They mate only once in their lifetimes and then they die--"

"--Wait... _What?_ " Vince did a double take and was left rather open-mouthed.

"Don't worry," Bugsy cheerily announced, "I'm quite sure the same doesn't apply to humans."

"Well..." the CEO raised his eyebrows. "I'm sure that's a theory we can put to the test later, poindexter," he purred, gently taking a hold of Malone's collar and rubbing the material of his shirt between his thumb and forefinger, seductively.

And, then, Bugsy - for _some_ reason - became uncharacteristically quiet once again - and found himself blushing a bright shade of crimson.


End file.
